


Incorrect Quotes with Me and Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [10]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, Vikings, edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This was sitting in my drafts, it’s requested by anonymous. Incorrect quote between me and Bjorn for fun. Not gisla.





	Incorrect Quotes with Me and Bjorn

(Edit made by me)


End file.
